Star Light, Star Bright
by WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: Calleigh and Eric go out to dinner and make wishes on stars. EC. Oneshot.


**Title**: Star Light, Star Bright  
**Fandom**: CSI: Miami  
**Characters**: Calleigh Duquesne/Eric Delko  
**Prompt**: 46 - Star  
**Word Count**: 643  
**Rating**: PG-13 for implied things  
**Summary**: Calleigh and Eric go out to dinner and make wishes on stars, also known as fluff.  
**Author's Notes**: Written for fanfic100 on LiveJournal, and as a distraction from my major fic project.

* * *

They sat out on the patio of the restaurant, one that was overlooking the beach. "This place has a _really_ nice view," Calleigh said, poking at her food with a fork. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Eric smiled and clasped his free hand over hers. "Anytime, Cal," he said, rubbing his leg up against hers under the table, feeling the fabric of his pants brush against her bare skin. "How's the food? You only commented on the view."

"It could be better," she said with a mild tone of disgust, wrinkling her nose. "I think my food is actually _moving_." She prodded it again, and the vegetables wobbled. "Yeah, I think my desire to finish this is pretty much _gone_." A frown crossed her face. She was still hungry, but she had a personal policy _not_ to eat anything that was still moving, and this definitely fell under the mobile category.

"You want to go then?"

"Are you done eating?"

"N-yes." He pushed his plate away from him, with a disgusted grunt. As they waited for the waiter to come with their check, he looked over at her. "You want to do something else after we get out of here?"

"A walk on the beach would be nice," she admitted. "It's a _really_ nice night out." The sun had almost disappeared below the horizon, and it almost appeared as though the sky was ablaze.

"Then we'll take a walk on the beach."

* * *

A short time later, they were walking on the beach, arms wrapped around each other's waists, listening to the waves lapping at the shoreline. "You see that up there?" he pointed at the sky, a small star twinkling. "It's the first star of the evening."

"_Eric_," she said. "There _are_ other stars in the sky."

"Maybe there are, but this one is the brightest. Make a wish, Calleigh."

"Aren't you going to make one too?"

"Already did."

She closed her eyes and thought of what she wanted to wish for. The answer came to her with stunning clarity, and she was surprised she had even needed to think. When she had been younger, she'd sit outside on the front porch and listen to the June bugs and crickets in the background as she'd wait for the first star of the evening to come out. And then she'd make wishes on it, and even though none of them had _ever_ come true, it was a degree of comfort.

"Got it?" he asked, breathing dangerously close to her ear. It wasn't a good idea to tread the line so closely when they _were_ technically in public.

"Yeah, I've got it."

"What is it?"

"_Eric_, if I _told_ you, then it wouldn't come true," she said, looking over at him. "That's the whole _point_."

He pouted. "But what if I told you what mine was first?"

"No." She stamped her foot down for emphasis, feeling grains of sand run over her foot and into her shoe. "Let me take off my shoes. I'm getting sand in them." Gently taking them off, she held them in the hand opposite the one on Eric's side, and shrugged her purse strap up her shoulder. "_Much_ better."

"If it ever comes true, will you tell me then?"

"Yep," she said, nodding. "_Then_ I will tell you."

* * *

The next morning, as morning light came shining through the curtains, Calleigh turned over in bed to face Eric. "G'morning," she said, tiredly, feeling his body pressed up against hers. Memories of the night before came flooding back, and she looked down at the rumpled sheets, suppressing a grin.

"Good morning," he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"About those stars…"

"Yeah?"

"My wish came true after all," she said with a sly wink, pulling him closer to her, letting them forget about the world outside for just that much longer.

-_fini_-


End file.
